


Still As Lovely

by aneclipsedhabitue



Category: Casanova (UK), Mansfield Park (2007)
Genre: Body insecurity, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post!Pregnancy, Smut, Teninch, tender!sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 11:19:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12816396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aneclipsedhabitue/pseuds/aneclipsedhabitue
Summary: Based on an OTP prompt via tumblr. Giac shows Fanny how beautiful she stilll is after having their baby.





	Still As Lovely

Fanny stood in her nightgown, thin, white and cotton. Fairly see-through much to Giacomo’s delight. 

  
It had been 7 weeks since Fanny gave Giac his greatest gift, their daughter Genevieve. Born with Fanny’s blonde hair, milky blue eyes, and chubby cheeks, from the moment she made her first cry she stole her parents hearts.

  
The birth had been painful, the most pain Fanny had ever felt in her life. Over 10 hours of sweat, blood and tears. It took the doctor to use forceps to aid Genevieve into the world, and as a result, Fanny could hardly walk. It had been tedious, but worth it all in all.

  
Fanny loved her baby, despite the pain. And she loved her life with Giacomo, despite how much more chaotic it had become. What Fanny felt distaste for, was her own body.

  
She stared intently at the mirror. Noticing the sag of her breasts, which had ached and dripped for weeks. The squishiness of her belly, and the lines along the sides. She bit back tears at the insecurity that ran through her. How could Giac, a man who had been with some of the most beautiful and posh women, love her? And when she looked like this?  
She was brought out of her thoughts when Giac entered their bedrooms.

  
“I am so thankful that our little girl looks much more like you, but in this moment, I hate that she has my lungs. It seemed to take hours before she went down.”   
Fanny hadn’t moved from the mirror, nor did she respond to him and Giac frowned. He came up behind her and rested his chin between her neck and shoulder and wrapped his arms around her waist.

  
“Fanny? Are you alright?”

  
“I….I don’t look….” She bit her lip. “I fear, that you may not want me anymore.”

  
Giac made a noise from the back of his throat and turned her around. Fanny ducked her head and he stroked her cheek.

  
“Fanny, look at me.”

  
“No.”

  
“Fanny,” he chuckled once, “please look at me.”

  
She raised her teary eyes and he pecked her cheeks.

  
“What on earth are you talking about?!” He asked, peering into her eyes. “Fanny, my love. You are the most staggeringly beautiful woman in the world. Not to mention my very best friend. Of course I want you! Any man must be blind not to, but even then I’m sure your voice could entice them.”

  
Fanny looked down and Giac’s stomach settled uncomfortably when he realized she didn’t believe him.

  
“Well, Fanny. Since you seem unconvinced by my words, will you let me show you?” He stepped closer to her and wrapped his arms around her.

  
“S-show me?” She asked breathlessly.

  
His lips settled above hers as he whispered, “Fanny, sweetheart. Will you come to bed with me? Will you let me show you how lovely you are?”

  
She nodded against his lips and he hauled her up in his arms.

  
“Surprised you can even lift me anymore.” She mumbled.

  
“Hush.” He laid her on the bed and immediately worked the skin of her neck as his hands slowly trailed down her body. Feeling and pressing her curves until he reached the end of her gown.

  
“This,” he pecked her earlobe and bit it gently, “needs to come off.” He pulled it off in one swoop, and Fanny instinctively covered her breasts with her arms.

  
Giac frowned as he looked down at her, he bent to her. “No, no no. None of that.” He gently coaxed her hands away and laid kisses on her chest. “Beautiful. Oh, so beautiful.” He gently covered them with his hands, he ached to play with them but knew he would be drenched in her milk. “Fanny, these luscious breasts provide Genevieve with nourishment. How can they be anything but amazing?” He licked the underside of each breast and she writhed against him.

  
He trailed his lips from her chest down to her belly. His hands rubbed circles around her and his lips devoured and licked and nipped.

  
“Giacomo…” She moaned.

  
“Fanny, my Fanny. You held our baby girl in here for nine long months. In here she grew into the perfect little angel that she is, and it’s thanks to you.” He kissed a circle around her bellybutton. “Just so incredible.” He heard her sniffle and he looked into her eyes. Tears streamed down her cheeks.

  
“Fanny?”

  
“You mean it then? All that you’re saying? You aren’t just saying it to make me feel better?”

  
He pressed his lips to her skin, “Well I _am_ trying to make you feel better,” and she laughed. He smiled at the sound and crawled back up to meet her face to face. “But no, my love. You….You amaze me. Fanny. I love you so much, so much my precious girl. Just because your body has changed, my love for you hasn’t. And you, my dear, are as lovely as the first time I saw you.”

  
“Oh, Giac.” She whispered.

  
“If it really makes you unhappy, once you feel less sore, I’ll look after her and you can take long walks. Retone those thighs I adore.”

  
She laughed and angled her head for a kiss. “Giac, I’m not _too_ sore, you know.”

  
“Not too sore, eh?”

  
She nodded, “Make love to me Giacomo.”

  
He beamed and kissed her hungrily. His hand which rested on her hip slowly made its way to her thighs which she spread for him and his fingers rested within her glistening curls. “Are you sure Fanny? I don’t want to hurt you.”

  
“I’m sure, please” She whispered and clasped his head for a kiss.

  
“My, you sure are ready.” He whispered huskily and eased a finger into her. He felt her tense and he stilled. “Are you okay?”

  
“Yes, yes I am. Sorry. Keep going, please.” She hastily thrust her hips into his finger and moaned and he added another. She gasped he chortled.

  
“Shall I make you come like this?” He whispered.

  
Fanny shook her head, “No, please I want you. Please.”

  
He removed his hand, delighting in her whimper. He bent to kiss her, “You have me.” He laved her lips with his tongue, “You have me, always.”

  
He lined himself up and once again returned to his favorite spot between her neck and shoulder and rocked against her. “Are you ready, Fanny?”

  
“Yes.” She whispered in his ear.

  
He took hold of her hand and laced their fingers together, and slowly slid into her. Carefully looking at her face for any signs of discomfort. Once he was as deep as he could go, she smiled up at him and he couldn’t resist kissing her again.

  
She raised her hips up to his, encouraging him to move and he did. He set up a slow rhythm that was both gentle and pleasurable.

  
“You feel incredible.” He whispered in her ear as he buried his face to inhale her scent.

  
“So do you.” She whispered and ran her hand from his hair, down to his spine and onto his bum. She tightened her thighs around him and he quickened his pace.  
The sounds of her moans in his ear filled his heart with even more love for her and he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close.

  
“Faster, please.” He heard her whisper.

  
He complied with a kiss to her neck, “So polite.”

  
“I love you.” She gasped and he felt her clench around him and he found his own release. He groaned into her neck and rested his weight on his forearms. Careful not to crush her. But Fanny wrapped her arms around him and tugged him down. Keeping him in her and as close as possible, relishing in how much she loved him.

  
She kissed the side of his head as he caught his breath.

  
He pulled back and looked her in the eyes, “Convinced?”

  
She giggled, “A little.”

  
“Well, that just won’t do.”

  
“I may need a little more reassurance.” She danced her fingers across his ribs, causing him to shiver.

  
He sobered and tucked a strand of damp hair behind her ear. “I can understand why you may feel insecure,” he said solemnly. “But please, never doubt how much I utterly adore you. You are the most important thing in my life. You and Genevieve. You’ve given me a family, and I couldn’t be happier.” He lowered his head to her, “And come now Fanny. You know me. If I’m ever not aroused by you, contact a doctor because clearly I’ll have gone insane.” He smirked and she blushed.

  
She nodded and pecked his lips. He rolled off of her, blew out the candle by their bedside and settled on his back. He pulled her to cuddle into him. “I love you, Giacomo.” She whispered as started to she fall asleep.

  
“I love you, Fanny.”

  
“You make a wonderful father you know.” She stroked his chest.

  
“I do?”

  
“Yes.” Fanny said firmly. “I see how much our girl smiles when she’s in your arms. I see how peacefully she sleeps after you sing her a lullaby. You make her so happy Giacomo. Me as well. You’re the best man to build a family with and I couldn’t be happier.”

  
Giac swallowed a lump in his throat. Too awestruck for words. He turned her face towards him and poured all his love and devotion in a kiss. He pulled back and ran his thumb over her cheek and smiled.

  
“Get some rest Fanny.” He whispered as she laid her head against his heart.

  
They awoke a mere 3 hours later to the sound of an infant’s cries.

**Author's Note:**

> In the future I may write kid!fic with them! I call their daughter Genevieve. Genevieve Ann Casanova. Blonde hair, blue eyes. Loves to read, and dance. Just a joyful little girl. I'd love to further explore her, if you have any prompts or ideas, let me know! :)


End file.
